


Special Medicine

by queenofcats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (not really lol), ;), Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Face Slapping, M/M, Nurse Erwin Smith, Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, and erwin enjoys it, though there's only one slap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofcats/pseuds/queenofcats
Summary: Levi has a migraine. Enter Nurse Smith, and his special medicine to make him feel better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have had many migraines in my time, but trying to describe them is the hardest thing ever. It's proven that orgasms can make you feel better, although I wouldn't know.  
> Also apologies because I'm really rusty with smut. This is way too short to be satisfying, I think.

"Levi, I'm--"

"Shut up!" Levi growls, burrowing further under the covers. There's a moment of silence, and then Erwin speaks again, this time his voice is barely a whisper.

"Sorry, I didn't realise." he says, before pulling the blinds down and closing the curtains. Erwin's heavy footsteps thud across the living room towards him. The sofa dips with his weight, moving Levi out of his comfortable position, but it's not a big deal because before he knows it, Erwin is running his hand through his hair and as much as his migraine hurts, it feels lovely.

"Do you want me to move you upstairs?" Erwin asks, voice soothingly low. Levi always appreciates how much Erwin's kindness shows through when he has a migraine - most likely because Erwin knows it's just about the only time Levi will accept it without feeling guilty. He nods, and Erwin softly pats his shoulder.

"Okay, I'll just go make the bed, and pull the curtains."   
Then he's gone. Levi thinks he might try and take a nap - Erwin always takes forever when he makes the bed. 

 

A soft stroke of his hair wakes him up, and through bleary eyes Levi sees it's Erwin. "Oh. How long have you been--"

Erwin shushes him with a finger to his lips, and while usually Levi might joke about, lick it or suck it or something, now he just goes silent. He's not really in the mood to do anything.  

While Erwin's busy trying to wrap the covers around Levi so it's easier to carry him up the stairs, it suddenly becomes apparent that he's changed clothes. When he came in he was just wearing a t-shirt and jeans, now he's--

"I don't believe it..." Levi groans. His cheeks instantly flush red. "You can't be serious."

Erwin gives him a quick grin. "Oh, I'm always serious. Nurse Smith at your service." he says, tipping his little white hat.

Initially, it had been a joke. When Erwin was a kid, he'd apparently wanted to be a nurse like his mother, and, as usual, Levi has to lower the tone of anything relating to Erwin. He had immediately imagined his boyfriend wearing a slutty nurse outfit which was an idea so tempting to him, he felt he had no choice but to buy him a costume. It's a shame Erwin hadn't tried wearing it earlier, because damn does it suit him.

It isn't one of those slutty latex ones from Levi's initial fantasies, because as much as he would like to make his fantasies into reality, he's not sure they come in Erwin's size. No, it's more modest, like a larger version of a kid's fancy dress outfit. It's made up of a white shirt and a short peach pinafore dress,  but it still looks like something out of Levi's wet dreams when Erwin wears it.

Since he's in the middle of a migraine, though, Levi isn't sure he'll be able to appreciate it properly. There is an awful lot to appreciate as well, since it fits beautifully and accentuates all his favourite parts of Erwin - like his narrow waist and broad chest - and the peach colour of the dress compliments Erwin's tanned skin perfectly. Even the hat suits him, gives him a sort of quirky charm. The overall look is gorgeous, too damn gorgeous.

"Fuck you." he mumbles, as Erwin lifts him into the air, wrapped tightly with blankets. His head pulses, making it ache and painful to touch, but he still burrows into Erwin's chest, rubbing up against the soft cotton shirt he wears. 

"Fuck me?" Erwin replies, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Levi's head. "What did I do?" From the teasing tone of his voice, it's obvious that he knows exactly what he's done. Before Levi can respond, though, his head butts against something slightly hard and cold. 

"If you're wearing that fucking bolo tie, we're breaking up." he hisses, pulling his head away from Erwin's chest to look at his face. He seems quite sheepish as Levi's suspicions are confirmed.

"I can explain! I put the outfit on, but it seemed like it was missing something, and the tie was just there..." Erwin's quiet voice is just a little whiny - how cute. "Please don't break up with me." 

Levi huffs. "Idiot." 

 

There's silence up the stairs, and Erwin doesn't even say a word as he sets Levi down gently on the bed and runs his fingers through his shiny black hair again. Levi sleepily smiles up at his boyfriend, watching with hooded eyes as he removes the blankets and then tucks him in. 

"I'm just going to put these blankets in the drawer, and then I'll take care of you properly - give you my special medicine." Erwin says, returning the smile. He wants to ask what he means by 'special medicine', but Levi is more distracted by the shock he gets as Erwin bends over, because the hem of his skirt rides up to reveal his delightfully bare ass. 

"What happened to your pants? Did a patient rip 'em off?" Levi asks, voice gravelly and low.

Erwin chuckles. "No, luckily not. I simply have a patient today who needs a little cheering up."

"And you thought flashing your junk would do that?" Levi raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend, whose smile only gets brighter.

"Well, he seems to be in a better mood already, so I'd say it's working." 

Levi rolls his eyes, knowing full well Erwin means him. He shifts under the covers, trying to get a little more comfortable, although it's hard considering his body feels like jelly.

"Do you need any assistance?" Erwin asks in the most frightfully sexy voice - deep and smooth like velvet. 

Shaking his head, Levi rolls onto his side. "None from you, thanks. I know what you're like and I don't want any funny business."

Erwin smirks. "It's not really 'funny business' as such, more... treatment that you'll find most pleasurable. You just have to trust me."

He drops down to his knees, the curve of his thighs just peeking out from under the hem of the skirt. Brilliant blue eyes stare up at Levi, and a brooding expression hangs dark on his face. Levi feels his underwear getting a little tight.

"Stop it with the bedroom brows, I'm not--" Levi bites his lip before he can finish, because the way Erwin has moved means that he gets a prime view of his chest through the thin material of his shirt. "I'm not in the mood." he finishes weakly, although it's plainly obvious that he is. 

Mimicking Levi, Erwin sinks his teeth into the swell of his bottom lip. It's so fucking sensual, Erwin radiates pure sex appeal like some sort of sultry pinup god. Maybe Levi's migraine heightens his senses, makes him weaker to his boyfriend's allure, or maybe Erwin is just that tempting. Regardless, he knows his will is weak. He reaches forwards and grabs hold of the bolo tie that hangs around Erwin's neck, pulling him close. 

"Five seconds, nurse, you have five seconds to start making me feel good." he says through gritted teeth. It's no secret that they both enjoy Levi in the dominant role, although both are comfortable playing it. 

Erwin nods, places a quick kiss on Levi's hand, and then he's standing up and pulling the covers off of him. All Levi wears is his underwear, so it's easy enough to undress him. Erwin straddles his legs and peppers kisses across his hip bones and the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, occasionally biting down to mark him.

Levi finds that his arousal, and the sensations from Erwin's mouth, seems to lessen the pain of his headache and distract him from what remains. Maybe this isn't such a bad idea, he thinks.

Without even warning him, Erwin takes Levi's cock into his mouth - the whole way in - breaking his train of thought. 

Wet lips, reddened from all that kissing, tighten like a vice and Erwin sucks greedily at him. Levi can feel his tongue swirling around the sides of his dick, causing him to let go of the soft gasps and moans he was holding in. Those stolen sounds fill the room along with the slick noises Erwin makes while taking his cock like he was made for it, sucking like it's the only thing he can do.

The man between his legs hollows out his cheeks, humming low and gutturally.

"Oh, fuck, you're such a good nurse for me, aren't you?" Levi groans, hips jerking up as he stares deep into those now dark blue eyes. He wants more of Erwin's mouth, wants his cock to hit the back of his throat and have him choke around it. 

It isn't about hurting Erwin, though (it's clear that he isn't averse to having his mouth fucked if previous conversations are anything to go by), Levi just feels uninhibited - drunk almost - in his hazy arousal and brave enough to dig his nails into the soft skin of Erwin's neck, pushing him down further. 

More vibrations around his dick cause him to inhale sharply, especially because Erwin doesn't give him time to recover - his tongue flicks and dips into the slit on his head over and over. But before Levi can get used to that wonderful sensation, Erwin pulls away, leaving his dick achingly hard and glistening with saliva. 

"You taste so good." he purrs, before crawling slowly up the bed towards Levi. His tongue is rough and hot as it abuses his nipples, even more so when they're thrust further into his mouth - Levi can't help but arch his back upwards. With that signal, though, Erwin slows down.

It earns him a growl and blunt nails raking down the vast expanse of his back.

"Don't tease me, nurse." Levi's legs wrap around his waist tightly, though, signalling that he actually enjoys being teased. Erwin continues, and the sensation has Levi's eyes fluttering shut.

"I think you'll find this treatment much more effective if you look at me." Erwin murmurs. He bites down into Levi's collarbone as though he wants to draw blood, causing him to cry out. His eyes are definitely wide open now, the vision of Erwin looming over him the first thing he sees.

Levi's palm stings from the smack he delivers to Erwin's cheek, but it's worth it to hear the low groan and the look of utter submission on that handsome face, now complete with a bright pink handprint.

"Don't you fucking dare bite me again without my permission." he spits, pushing Erwin off and onto the other side of the bed. It occurs to him that his head feels a lot clearer right now - hopefully if he comes, his migraine might completely disappear. 

Straddling his boyfriend, he rips open the white shirt that strains across his broad chest and pushes the thick straps of the dress off his shoulders. Already, Erwin looks like a wanton mess, practically begging to be ravished and abused. His usually neat blond hair falls messily back onto the pillow, his eyes are blown wide and so very dark with lust, and his perfectly plump lips are parted slightly, even more swollen and red. 

"You're such a slutty nurse, aren't you?" Levi says it as more of a statement than an actual question, running his nails down Erwin's thick chest. "Maybe you should be wearing a shorter dress, with stockings for me to rip off. Or maybe all you need is a hat, and of course a little apron to protect your modesty. Then I could fuck you whenever I liked." 

He ruts backwards, against the erection he can feel amidst the fabric of the skirt. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Erwin swallows hard, as though all his words have left his silver tongue. "Yes." he replies after a moment, nodding eagerly.  

"I bet you want me to fuck you right now, don't you?"  Levi drawls, sounding almost bored as he rolls one of Erwin's nipples between the pads of his fingers. He shakes his head. "I ain't gonna do it, though. I'll tell you what's gonna happen instead."

He kneels back and pushes up the skirt of Erwin's dress. "I'm gonna fuck myself on you, and you're just going to let me do it." he says bluntly, observing how pretty Erwin's cock is when it's fully hard and leaking precome everywhere. 

His boyfriend nods again. "I--"

"I don't care what you think. Like I said, you're just going to let me do it." Levi reaches over to the bottle of lube on the bedside table, and puts a generous amount on his fingers. He moves so he can slide a finger into his own ass, eyebrows pinching together as he attempts to keep his cool.

Strangely enough, having Erwin watch him prepare himself turns Levi on a little more than having Erwin prepare him himself. Maybe it's the adoring gaze, maybe it's the reverence in the small touches Erwin gives his thighs, or maybe it's the fact that Erwin seems to enjoy watching. He doesn't know and he frankly doesn't care because no matter the reason, if he keeps it up much longer, he won't be able to carry out his plan. 

After three fingers - sufficient preparation for what's coming next - Levi grips Erwin's cock and slicks it up, taking care not to get him any more aroused. He wouldn't want him to blow his load straight away.

Shifting so his hole hovers over Erwin's dick, Levi looks him straight in the eye for a moment before sinking down.

Every few moments he has to stop and allow his ass to adjust, but it feels so good already. He closes his eyes as he finally bottoms out, letting a long, drawn out sigh.

Before he can begin riding him, though, he feels himself being almost tossed off of Erwin's cock. Jerky movements lift him up into the air, and Erwin's thick fingers dig into the meat of his thighs to keep him down. He's fucking into him like a rabid beast.

"Erwin!" he chokes out, eyes snapping open. "Fuck-- I didn't--"

Levi has to lean forward and put his hands on Erwin's chest to keep himself steady, clutching desperately at his pecs. Having Erwin pound into him like this is too much, but in the best possible way. Each thrust forces a noise out of Levi, from embarrassing mewls to gruff, incoherent babbling. 

His stomach flips at the expression Erwin has, serious and dominating. It's not fair - Levi wanted to take charge this time, although he will admit that he enjoys this just as much. The unforgiving pace of Erwin's hips has him almost dizzy, but he doesn't feel any pain anymore, just pure pleasure. Blood roaring in his ears, Levi feels just a tiny bit overwhelmed when Erwin flips them back over, slamming into him over and over.

His fingers curl up in the bed sheets, silent moans and screams keeping his mouth wide open. He has enough sense left to keep his eyes open too, though, and he watches in awe at the way Erwin's body moves, hips snapping forwards at what looks and feels like a million miles an hour, his chest practically jiggling right in front of his eyes.

"There's a good boy, letting me take care of you." Erwin grunts. "It seems the treatment has worked, but I think you'll need my special medicine to make sure."

Levi nods furiously - oh god, yes. He wants Erwin to give him so much of his special medicine that he's full to the brim with it, maybe even have it leak down his thighs.

That's an embarrassing thought, but Levi won't dwell on it because right now all he can think about is telling Erwin what he wants.

"Please, nurse." he begs, voice a pathetic, needy whine. "Oh, fuck, give it to me."

His neediness is also embarrassing, but it doesn't matter right now - nothing matters.

Levi doesn't even hear a reply, just the thud of his heartbeat as his whole body tenses up. When he releases, a warm, euphoric sensation spreads across his body like the pink flush already covering him, and his come lands in sticky ropes across his own stomach. Levi exhales, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding and Erwin's name. He isn't loud about it, he's not a porn star, but fuck, it still feels amazing - like he's stepped out of his body and into the sun. He lives for the glow of the orgasms he gets with Erwin.

Levi lies there, still and silent, allowing his boyfriend to just carry on fucking him until his own release.

The ecstatic feeling seems to have pushed the last remnants of the fuzz and pain away, and Levi thinks immediately that maybe next time he has a migraine, they'll have to do this again.

Nurse Smith seems to really know his stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so tempted to write this as a bottom Erwin fic, because that's my fave thing tbh, but I wanted to show that bottoming can be both a dominant thing and a submissive thing (not in the BDSM sense). Bottom Levi is my second favourite thing, though. Very close second.  
> An unrelated thought is that if I was Levi, I would demand that Erwin dress in sexy outfits all the time. ;)
> 
> Anyway, there are probably many mistakes, but w/ever.  
> Thanks for reading, and comments/kudos are appreciated. :3


End file.
